


Do What I Have To Do

by R0gue_R0cket_g1rl (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/R0gue_R0cket_g1rl
Summary: AU where Hades is the villain and unlike Maleficent, Hades actually wants to be a decent parent. Only his idea of father-daughter bonding time is destroying the Isle of the Lost and brainwashing his only child to be what she was before: rotten to the core. With time ticking until Hades unleashes all the demons, monsters, and wicked souls from his realm to get back at the people who trapped him on the isle of the Lost, the gang along with Uma, Harry, and Gil, are ready to fight for their homes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, rest in peace Cameron, you were my favorite and also my crush. Be patient and bear with me bitches. This is going to be a wild ride

Hades seethed with rage as he watched that wretched boy, Ben, talking to his daughter. He had been free for weeks now thanks to Uma's foolishness. Mal had already told the others that he was her dad. Hades remembered the angry expression on his daughter's face. He smiled as he reminisced his bittersweet memory.

_They were in the woods, Uma knocked out and Mal ran to her side to revive her while her friends fought Hades. Just as Mal was about to help Uma up, she heard the gasps from her friends as Hades blasted them with his Ember, and watched as they were all sprawled across the forest floor, dazed and unable to fight. _

_Hades noticed her watching and stalked towards her until he stood in front of her and Mal glared at the blue haired man in front of her. Hades smirked at her expression, like she was a toddler pouting._

_"You remind me of your mother when you're angry, but I can see pieces of me in there," Hades singsonged, playing with Mal's hair._

_"Get away from me," she growled, sending out a blast of magic which Hades dodged._

_"Not bad!" Hades laughed. _

_"Go back to the Isle Dad!"_

_"No, not unless you want to come too."_

_"Go back!"_

_"I hoped it wouldn't come to this."_

_Hades sighed and shocked her lightly with the Ember. Mal fell into his arms with a soft cry of pain. Hades rested his forehead against hers, remembering the last time he held her._

_Unlike Maleficent who saw Mal as a means to an end, Hades wanted a child to carry on his legacy. So when Maleficent took Mallie away, Hades vowed his revenge. But before he could do anything, Mal defeated her mother on her own._

_"I'm gonna do what I have to do in order to get you back on track. Back to being bad like a naughty little girl. We'll destroy and rule the Isle and Auradon, together!" Hades whispered. "Your mother won't have any part in this. It'll be just us. Wouldn't you like to spend time with Daddy?"_

_Mal shook her head and tried to get away, but Hades held her tighter._

_"No! I won't help you destroy Auradon or the Isle!" Mal declared._

_"You will. Because you're Daddy's little girl."_

_"No I'm not!"_

_Mal tried to get out of her father's too tight grip again, but to no avail. Then she noticed movement and stopped as Hades grabbed her again and laughed._

_"Nuh-uh Mallie. No running away this-"_

_"Hey hothead!" Uma called, spraying water at him._

_Hades cursed, shielding Mal and setting her down before escaping in a poof of smoke. He would get his daughter back, no matter what._

_"Thanks," Mal said._

_"No problem. If Hades wants to destroy our homes, then he's gotta get through us!" Uma declared._

_"You got it!"_

Hades watched the crowd, trying to find the right entry point. He was about to make a grand entrance when-

"Mal, this is the exact spot where we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life," Ben began. "But did I mention that I'm in love with you?"

Hades heard a guitar playing softly and growled. By all the rotting corpses of the Underworld, NO!

"_I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked," _Ben sang. 

No. He wasn't doing what Hades thought he was doing. He couldn't be!

"_And now I'm livin' just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought it could happen to a guy like me."_

Hades looked at the eager faces of Mal's friends and his fear was confirmed.

_"But look at what you've done, you got me down on my knee..."_

Mal gasped. This was cute, and Hades enjoyed seeing Mal look happy, but now Hades was seeing red, ready to attack.

"Mal, it's you and me; it's you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?" Ben proposed, opening a box and revealing a gold ring with an amethyst set in the middle.

"Yes!" Mal exclaimed.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Ben slid the ring on to Mal's hand and kissed her. Hades heard the congratulations coming from everyone. He could have endured all the sappy congratulations, all the plans for the wedding and engagement parties until he saw the hug from Beast that radiated fatherly love and affection and hear Belle say,

"I finally have a daughter!"

_Daughter._

Hades snapped. 

_I am not losing her again! _Hades thought angrily as he made his grand entrance in front of Belle and Beast in a huge cloud of blue smoke.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" he bellowed, eyes and hair blazing with both fire and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and company's conversion to "good" and Hades escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your love of this work! 😘😘😘

Uma ran to the railing of the ship just in time to see Harry and Gil jump on deck, brandishing swords.Mal's eyes widened then realization dawned onto her. Uma suppressed a smirk.

"You brought them here," Mal growled.

"Sure did," Uma quipped, laughing.

Quick as flowing water, Uma had changed from her dress back into her normal blue pirate getup, taking a sword from Harry, ready for a fight. While she had spelled Ben, she had smuggled Harry and Gil out. She wasn't going to leave her crew behind. Uma also wasn't going to leave any of the villain kids, even the ones she didn't like, on that accursed island! By the time she was done, all the VKs were going to be in Auradon!

"Uma, you don't have to do this! None of you have to!" Mal declared. "I'm sorry for calling you Shrimpy, and not letting you into the gang." "And is that supposed to make it all better?" Uma snapped.

"You looked down on us too Mal," Harry growled.

"No, but I want to give you three a chance."

"Like what?" Gil asked.

"Stay here in Auradon. I'm not going to send any of you back to the Isle. You can stay here!"

Uma looked at Harry and Gil, who were both shocked at this turn of events. They had a silent conversation, and Uma turned and faced Mal. "Promise me, you and princey over there, that any vk that wants to come over, can come," Uma stated.

"Of course," Ben answered. "Welcome to Auradon."

Uma smiled and surrendered Mal's spellbook back to Mal, who gave it to Fairy Godmother.

"Really, after all that you're going to give it away?" Uma asked.

"To be honest, I've kind of had enough of spells for a while," Mal answered.

Uma and her squad enjoyed themselves at the party and a few months later, they were attending Auradon Prep (and Goodness 101 class, which even Mal thought was ridiculous), relatively well adjusted and accepted by the students and people (save for Audrey, Chad, and Queen Leah), and helping Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to choose which four villain kids were going to come first.

Evie had already chosen Dizzy, which was no surprise since Evie adored the little step-granddaughter. 

The other three were pretty hard, but in the end, they had all decided on Smee's twins, and Celia Faciller. They had made another list for more kids to come over, but they were going to stick with those for now.

"We'll do those _four_ now," Jay joked.

Gil laughed along with Jay, which earned them a collective eyeroll from the other guys while the girls groaned.

"Well, see you guys later," Mal smiled, going off with Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter to go prepare for Jane's party.

Once the two girls were gone, they began on their other plan: Ben's proposal to Mal, which Ben was really nervous about.

"Dude, you've faced her mom, but you can't do this?" Gil asked. "Technically, we fought Maleficent, but yeah, I agree with Gil," Carlos said.

"Before this gets too cheesy, I'm saying this," Uma interjected, "there's no way Mal is going to reject this, and if she does, there is something wrong and we'll figure it out."

"Wow, you did pay attention in Goodness class when Fairy Godmother did her lecture on Giving Compliments," Harry whistled.

Uma rolled her eyes, but Ben looked relieved at the vote of confidence.

A few weeks later, they went back to the Isle to announce who they were taking to Auradon. 

"Pack your own stuff," Jay smiled, ruffling the twins' hair.

Mal smiled and they walked back to the Barrier, promising to be back in a week.

Before they could get off of the island, Hades broke free of the Barrier as it closed and grabbed Mal, who threw him off.

"What the heck was that about?" Jay asked as they watched the two fight.

As Ben, Gil, Harry, Jay, Carlos, and Evie rushed into help, Hades blasted each of them with his Ember, causing them to fall. Before he could hit Uma, she jumped into the water. Hades scowled when he saw Uma beginning to change. He recited quickly:

"_Chariot, damned and dark, take us to where I used to lurk!" _

Mal jumped out of the way of a black chariot being pulled by a team of pitch black horses. Uma finally emerged from the water in her new form, but Hades blasted her, which caused her to cry out in pain, and then focused on Mal, who was blasted with the Ember, causing her to sink to the ground. Hades went over to her but was tackled by Ben before he could get to Mal.

"Don't touch her!" Ben growled.

"Right back at ya boy!" Hades snapped, ready to attack.

"I don't think so hothead!" Uma boomed, sending a huge wave at him. Hades dodged the water, cursing vehemently and jumping into his chariot.

"This isn't over! I will get Mal back and have my revenge on the two of you!" Hades vowed as he disappeared into shadows.

After reviving the others, they went back to Auradon where Mal refused to close the Barrier.

"No! We promised those kids!" Mal protested.

"Hades was the only one that wanted to escape, the others just want the best for their kids and better living conditions," Uma piped up.

"Why was Hades after you Mal?" Belle asked gently.

"He's my dad," Mal admitted.

"Shit, really? Now I see where you get the sass from," Uma muttered.

Mal smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, he came around a couple times when at night to argue with my mom and to come see me when I was 'asleep,' which was the only time my mom let him near me," Mal informed.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"We wait for him to come out and then we get him locked up," Mal answered. "We also get those kids off the Isle like we promised."

"We should also lock up all the weapons at the museum for the time being," Ben added. "Especially the scepter and the spellbook."

Mal nodded and left.

"You still wanna go through with-?" 

"Yes."

A few weeks later they had brought the kids to Auradon and encountered Hades for the second time. They had gotten a report of Hades setting fire to the woods near the Enchanted Lake and the teens rushed off to go stop Hades.

Unfortunately, it didn't go so well.

Hades had overpowered Uma and the rest of Mal's friends and began coming towards her. Mal scowled at Hades, which made him smile.

"You remind me of your mother when you're angry, but I can see pieces of me in there," Hades singsonged, playing with Mal's hair.

"Get away from me," she growled, sending out a blast of magic which Hades dodged.

"Not bad!" Hades laughed. 

"Go back to the Isle Dad!"

"No, not unless you want to come too."

"Go back!"

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Before Mal could register what that meant, Hades blasted her with the Ember. She was caught by Hades, and she wanted to scream. Mal remembered all those times when she was a kid and Hades would come into her room, with or without Maleficent's permission or knowledge that he was there.

How he would hold her close like a loving, caring father and stroke her hair, which was he was doing now.

Hades sighed and shocked her lightly with the Ember. Mal fell into his arms with a soft cry of pain. Hades rested his forehead against hers, remembering the last time he held her.

"I'm gonna do what I have to do in order to get you back on track. Back to being bad like a naughty little girl. We'll destroy and rule the Isle and Auradon, together!" Hades whispered. "Your mother won't have any part in this. It'll be just us. Wouldn't you like to spend time with Daddy?"

He was crazy. There was no way that Mal was going to help him with his insane plans.

Mal shook her head and tried to get away, but Hades held her tighter.

"No! I won't help you destroy Auradon or the Isle!" Mal declared.

"You will. Because you're Daddy's little girl."

"No I'm not!"

Mal tried to get out of her father's too tight grip again, but to no avail. Then she noticed movement. In one desperate move, Mal tried to get away. Hades laughed softly. 

"Nuh-uh Mallie. No running away this-"

"Hey hothead!" Uma called, spraying water at him.

Hades cursed, shielding Mal and setting her down before escaping in a _poof_ smoke.

"Thanks," Mal said, relieved.

"No problem. If Hades wants to destroy our homes, then he's gotta get through us!" Uma declared.

"You got it!"

They helped the others and got out of the woods. A few days later, Mal was presented with the best thing that had ever happened to her:

Ben's proposal.

"Yes!" Mal squealed.

She kissed Ben after he placed the ring on her finger, accepted the congratulations from her friends, and Belle's comment on how Mal was now her daughter.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" came a loud, angry voice.

First all Mal could see was a wall of blue smoke and fire then gasped.

Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What fun!  
Btw, who do y'all think is the best villain dad? I'm leaning towards Smee, cause he cares about his little boys. Comment to who you think is the best dad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited confrontation! What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever, but here it is.

There was a collective gasp emitted from the crowd as Hades appeared. Hades was a blue fireball, crackling with energy. Ben, Mal, Uma, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Harry, and Gil all rushed to the front, protecting the innocent spectators. Ignoring them, Hades turned to Belle and Beast, with a murderous look on his face.

"What makes you think that she's your daughter? Because she's marrying your son? Mal is nothing like you and-" Hades began, a blue-white fireball in his hand.

"You don't know anything about me!" Mal growled, eyes flashing green.

Hades laughed like she was a toddler throwing a tantrum. He looked down at her, the smile lines exactly like hers. Mal could see so many pieces of her in him. Mal may have been claimed by Maleficent, but standing next to Hades, no one could deny the resemblance between them, his affection towards her, and that she was his daughter.

"Might want to be careful Mallie when turning into a dragon, wouldn't want for people to get hurt, now would you?" 

Mal hesitated at that, which made him grin.

Hades flipped the Ember in his hand, ready to fight.

Mal saw the taunt in Hades' eyes, which had an unspoken question.

_What are you going to do about it?_

It was the same taunting look _she_ used to give people on the Isle when she humiliated or took something from them. Full of challenge and dark humor, make her victim believe that they stood a chance against her, unlike Maleficent's cold gaze that made the victim back away immediately.

"Come on Mal, turn into a dragon. You can-"

Instead of turning into a dragon, Mal shot a blast of magic at him, getting him away from the crowd. 

Mal turned to the others, ready to tell them to get the civilians to safety, but Audrey beat her to it.

"We'll get them to safety!" Audrey promised as she and Fairy Godmother began to herd everyone inside. "Go!"

"Let's go then!" Uma declared, brandishing her sword.

After passing out swords, the eight teenagers ran after the villain, who began shooting out blue fire, which they barely dodged and deflected with their blades. Hades glared at them, annoyed at the way his plan is failing.

"I've waited for over seventeen years to get you back Mal, and I'm not backing down now!" Hades yelled with a desperate and insane look in his eye that made Mal nervous.

Fucking hell. How long had he fooled himself with the delusion that he'd get her away from Maleficent? And now from Ben. Mal felt a bit of pity worming itself inside of her. Mal pushed the pity aside, she had work to do. And Hades wasn't her dad, just like how Maleficent wasn't her mom...anymore.

If anything, she was Beast and Belle's child now.

"Leave her alone," Ben snapped.

"You. I've wanted to hurt you before, but now that you've proposed to Mal, let's just say I'm going to savor every minute of it!" Hades snarled. "And as for Mal, let's just say I have big plans for her."

"Leave her alone!" Ben growled, running towards Hades.

"Ben, no!" Mal yelled.

Hades intercepted his attack by grabbing Ben's sword.

"Foolish boy!" 

Hades threw Ben into a tree where he slumped down, unconscious. Mal tackled him, catching Hades off guard. Mal grappled for the Ember and Hades growled when he saw her holding it. Before Mal could do anything, Hades disappeared again.

"Coward!" Uma yelled.

Mal ignored her outburst and rushed to Ben's side. 

"We need to get him somewhere safe. Then we can deal with Hades," Mal promised.

"Or Hades can deal with us," Carlos said.

"Not helping-"

"No look!"

A message was burned into the ground.

_You should have joined me when you had the chance Mal. Now Auradon _and_ the Isle will pay. See you soon._

Mal paled at the promise in the message.

"We need to get Fairy Godmother now!" Mal ordered.

While Mal, Gil, and Jay went to put Ben in his room so he could rest, the others went to find Fairy Godmother. It hadn't even past twenty minutes when everyone had assembled outside of Ben's room. Belle and Beast were still shaken up by Hades' declaration and even more so at the damage caused to their son, but they were otherwise okay.

"We need to get my wand and Maleficent's spellbook and scepter out of the Museum's vault. The one's on display are fake, but I'm not going to put it past Hades to find the real ones," Fairy Godmother said nervously.

"I'll get the magical objects," Mal offered.

"Not alone, you're not!" Evie argued.

"Or at all!" Beast decided. "Hades wants you Mal. Until-"

"I'm the only one that can slow him down. I have the Ember. I can threaten to dunk it in water if he doesn't go back to the Isle. Besides, I'm probably the only one who can hold my mom's scepter without going nuts."

Beast opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it, shaking his head.

"Fine. Who's going with you?"

"Evie, Gil, and Jay. Every one else needs to keep the kids and the others safe," Mal said.

"We'll find the VKs," Uma promised, pointing at Harry and Carlos.

"I'll tell the people to remain calm and to remain inside for their safety," Fairy Godmother said.

"We'll stay with Ben and tell him what's happened when he wakes up. Good luck Mal," Belle smiled.

Mal nodded and left with Evie, Gil, and Jay. They got into the Museum no problem, but Mal felt like someone was watching them when they got to the Restricted Vault, where all the real artifacts, both good and evil, were kept.

Mal grabbed the book and scepter while Evie grabbed the wand, but before they could leave, Hades was blocking their path.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of having to go get Maleficent's stuff, and is that Fairy Godmother's wand? That's a bonus!" Hades laughed.

"You're not getting any of it!" Mal sneered.

"Maybe not the wand, but I do need the book and the scepter. Oh, and my Ember Mal," Hades snapped, glaring at her.

Mal stiffened at the tone of Hades' voice. Mal pulled out the Ember and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You're not getting anything."

"Well, guess we have to do this the old fashioned way."

Hades lunged at the four teens, dodging attacks and swiping his Ember and Maleficent's scepter. He smiled as he placed the Ember on top of the wickedly green jewel. Hades slammed the scepter down and sent the four sliding backwards, wind whipping in their faces, making them shield their faces with their arms. When the wind stopped, they saw that the two jewels had merged and that it was a dark red.

The four teens stepped back, feeling the power, the _evil_, radiating off of the object and from Hades himself. Hades laughed at their fear. His eyes went from their normal vivid blue, to a fiery red, along with his hair, both now matching the jewel. Mal's throat dried up looking at him. For once in her life, she was genuinely scared of Hades.

All the times he had come to her at night when Maleficent wasn't around or too drunk to care didn't count neither did the recent times when he had broken out or hurt her friends. She had been worried then; worried for herself, her friends, her family and what Hades might do.

Now Mal was scared of what he was going to do. Hades was more powerful than her mother ever had been and now possibly more powerful than Fairy Godmother. Before Mal could suggest to use the wand, Hades engulfed the place in flames. 

"We need to go!" Jay coughed, grabbing Evie, protecting her and the wand.

Gil and Mal moved to follow but Mal-

"I can't move," she realized. 

Her friends stared at her, wide eyed and scared as Hades began to laugh.

"Go now!" Mal ordered.

Hesitantly, the trio obeyed, and Mal opened her mouth to recite a spell to get her unfrozen and away from Hades. 

"I don't think so," Hades crooned, clamping a hand on her mouth.

He kept her mouth shut and hands pinned with one arm and the other held the scepter and book.

"I'll get the wand when I need it," Hades promised. "Let's get rid of this!"

Hades flicked Ben's ring off of Mal's finger.

"Mmh!" Mal protested, trying to get him off of her.

"None of that Mal. Now, go to sleep," Hades soothed. "I know you're thinking I'm the villain here, but I just gotta do what I have to do."

Mal didn't respond as she slumped into his arms, his sleeping spell hitting her. Within seconds, Mal was unconscious and in Hades' arms. Hades looked down, savoring this moment.

Gods, how long had it been since he had held her like this? Hades didn't dwell on this though, he melted into shadows and reappeared in the Underworld. He put Mal in one of the empty rooms and left to continue planning the next step of his plan to bring Auradon and the Isle of the Lost to their knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, that was fun! Hope y'all enjoyed that!  
Also, have y'all seen Shiina Eu's Miraculous Ladybug Queen of Mean animatic? I really suggest y'all check this out! Maybe I'll do a fanfic for it one day...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie, Gil, and Carlos find their friend gone and her ring and tell Ben who is now ready to get his fiancee back. While Daddy dearest is away, Mal finds out where she is and Hades reminisces bitterly on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dead wizard god, I am so behind...  
I do want to make completely sure that everyone knows that Hades has not (or will ever) well...sexually harm his daughter. He's merely a father gone nuts.

Evie and the two boys rushed in after the fires had died down, ready to help their friend...only to find her engagement ring instead. Evie scooped up the ring, her face pale. Mal would have never taken the ring off which meant-

"Hades has Mal," Carlos declared, confirming Evie's fear.

No no no. When Mal had told Evie that Hades was her father, that he had tried so many times to get her back, sometimes nearly succeeding, but to be struck down by Maleficent, which made Evie wonder _why_ Maleficent would act like that. The faerie wasn't known for being loving and nurturing, only acting out of her own self interests which would have been the conclusion Evie would have come up with, but she had seen Maleficent's face when she saw Hades.

She was wary, and rightfully so. Hades was more powerful than her, he was a god. Maybe selfishness wasn't the reason Mal's mom kept her, maybe it was the fear that if Hades got Mal, then-

"We need to go back to Ben and tell him what happened," Gil said, placing a hand on Evie's shoulder, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"All right, let's go," Evie said softly.

The trio went back to Ben and the others and informed them of what happened. Ben looked like he had been sucker punched in the stomach, his brown eyes wide and face pale.

"Oh god, no. Please no, is there any chance that Mal could've-" Ben started.

"To escape Hades? No. He's at the height of his powers now. Hades is probably back in the Underworld planning to get back at us, but mainly you and Mal is essential to that plan," Evie sighed.

"How do you know he's planning something?" Uma asked. "I mean, I know it's obvious, but why do you sound so scared?"

"Something Mal told me about her parents. Mal said she had never seen Maleficent get scared, protective of her, or show any sign of weakness...unless Hades showed up at the door," Evie admitted.

"The Mistress of Evil scared of Hades? How is that-? Oh," Ben gasped.

"He's more powerful than her. Maleficent making a name for herself probably happened while she was pregnant. Taking control of the Isle wasn't just to establish her rule, it was to keep Mal away from Hades or as much as she could be," Carlos concluded.

"What else happened?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Evie admitted. "All Mal would tell me was that sometimes she was visited by Hades and unlike her mother, he outwardly cared for her as much as villain dad could."

"So he was possessive?" Gil asked. "My dad used to be like that with me when I was a kid. Heck, isn't Mother Gothel's kid not allowed anywhere too?"

"Wait, so there are villains who care for their kids?" Ben asked.

"Well not nurture and all that fluffy stuff, but in a sense that we know that we answer to them and they keep us 'safe,' since they don't want us to fail or get hurt like they did," Harry grumbled.

"What do you know about Hades? What was he like on the Isle? If we can find out what he did, this might give us a clue on how to bring him down!" Ben declared.

"Well, I'll get Celia, since she apparently ran errands for Hades," Uma decided. "Then after listening to what she says, we can decide what to do."

"Fair enough. Though I think we should wait until tomorrow. We all need sleep and time to process what happened," Evie said. "Ben, get some sleep. Do not go out and do anything stupid."

"Okay," Ben sighed. "See you tomorrow."

The group of exhausted teenagers filed out of the office, all trying to hold it together while being bombarded with all sorts of questions: What was Hades' plan and the normal evil villain crap.

Meanwhile, Mal was slowly waking up, head throbbing. She found herself in the Underworld. Whatever light that was produced here seemed to only increase the amount of shadows, not recede them. Mal tried to walk around but soon found that-

“You can’t get out of those restraints I put on you,” Hades declared, smiling at her, making Mal uneasy. 

“What do you want?” Mal asked. 

“What I have been deprived of for all of your life: to be your father.”

”No. You are not my dad. Leave me alone you-“

”None of that Mal,” Hades chastised. 

“You don’t get to tell me what the _fuck_ I can’t do. You weren’t there and for a good reason. That was the one thing my mother was right about.”

”That I was what? Evil? So was she! It was in her title: the Mistress of Evil! She was a such a-“

”Not that. Keeping you away from me. You were so obsessed about me that it was borderline-“

”And what would you know about father villain parenting? Nothing. It’s in my nature to protect my child. Your mother wanted to provide a life where she could keep an eye on you so that I couldn’t teach you about your other powers!”

“I don’t want to learn anything from you Hades.”

”Oh please. Your mother didn’t let me near you because she didn’t want to be out of the Isle. At least not without her sceptre and my Ember since I’m the only one powerful enough to beat her and I can restrict you to staying here Mal.”

”What is this about?” Mal demanded. 

“This is about getting my daughter back!” Hades growled. “And this time, I’m not going to let you go. And if anyone tries to bring you out of my realm, I will know and I will kill them. Especially if it’s that boy, Ben.”

“Don’t you dare. I will get out of here and stop you from-“

”From what? You don’t even know what I’m going to do. Goodnight Mal.”

Mal once again blacked out, cursing mentally. Hades scooped her up in his arms as she collapsed and took Mal to her room. 

_I’m not losing Mal. I will not lose another child!_ Hades vowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least y’all know what happens to Mal now, right?  
I am so sorry that I left this! I couldn’t find motivation until I started rewatching the Descendants movies along with Thomas Sanders stuff (his songs and Sanders Sides). I suggest y’all check that out! Especially this new work I found called Everything I Ever Thought by P3rv3S1tt3r


	5. Not a Chapter (Sorry Guys)

Uh, yeah like the chapter title said. This isn’t a chapter. I haven’t forgot about this fic but I haven’t had any time to work on this. 

I will get back to it, I promise guys. But it’s that fucking time of the year when people get mad and when my family thinks it’s a good idea to annoy the shit out of me: Christmas. 

I don’t have the best memories with this holiday so I’m angry all the time and I don’t write well when I’m pissed, so I’m just going to stop for right now.

So throughout the entire month of December and probably a little bit into January, this will be on hiatus. Put as much comments and suggestions as y’all want. 

Just please, no hate. I will look eventually so I’ve changed the settings on my work so y’all can freely comment on it 

so merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.

signing off for now,

R0gue_R0cket_g1rl

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now you know why Uma's not a bad gal anymore. She's going to be a part of the solution! 😎


End file.
